


Crotch Monsters

by EnsignCelery



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, Sexswap, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignCelery/pseuds/EnsignCelery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical morning in the Jones/Tuggey/Free household. With porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crotch Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Here there be tentacles.
> 
> The universe that this is in is detailed in the [CrotchMonsters](http://crotchmonsters.tumblr.com/) tumblr. ♥

Michelle usually woke up slowly, like a slow defrost after a long night of frozen limbs. Her brain cleared of fog, her eyelids twitched, and her forehead creased with indecision as she weighed the benefits of opening her eyes and greeting the world or squeezing them further shut and catching another ten or fifteen minutes of wallowing in the warmth of her sheets.

This morning she was greeted with a little extra, though.

Soft lips moved slowly against her own, hot tongue occasionally leaving wet trails across her lower lip to ease the way. Long fingers wound into her hair and blunt nails scratched along her scalp, sending pleasant little shivers along her spine to curl around her toes. There were quiet hums vibrating across her lips that made her, even in her half-dead state, quirk her lips up in a tiny smile. That earned her a somewhat louder hum before the body atop hers pulled back.

“Awake now, baby girl?” came the quiet, slightly accented whisper.

Michelle squinted her eyes open at that, the blurry outline of a disheveled sun-kissed brown halo of hair framing sleepy green eyes and a wide, playful smile slowly coming into view before Michelle was tapped on the nose with a pair of heavy glasses. She grumbled softly before forcing heavy arms up to snatch at the frames, pushing them up on her nose so that she could properly see (and glare at) the wicked grin gracing the face in front of hers.

“What time is it, Gab?” she grumbled, leaning forward to bonk her forehead across the other girl’s. “Where’s Lindsay? The fuck are we doing awake so early without her?”

“How do you know it’s early, you silly thing?”

“Because it’s the weeeekend,” she whined, flopping back onto her pillow and attempting to flail around a bit only to be stopped by Gabby’s legs straddling her own. “If it’s before noon on the weekend it’s too early!”

“Lazy thing!” Gabby scolded, swinging off of her lap to sit on the pillow beside Michelle’s head. “It’s almost 11:00, and Lindsay’s gone out to get you coffee because you’re lazy and she was bored and she wants us to go out to that little arcade that Monty was telling us about.”

“Too early. Why would an arcade be open this early on a Saturday?”

“It’s not early!” She laughed as Michelle turned to bury her head into her pillow and pull the covers up to the back of her head so that only a few of her rust-colored curls were peeking through. “Really, Chelle,” she giggled, reaching over to weave her fingers into those curls, “Lindsay’s gone to get coffee. There’s promise of cheesy Japanese arcade games and watching Lindsay and I fall off the DDR pad. What more do you need to get you out of bed?”

Michelle’s took a moment to consider, enjoying the small tugs and scratches of Gabby’s fingers, before she tilted her head to the side a bit, just enough for her voice to be heard.

“Oh, I dunno, Gab. I wouldn’t turn down a continuation of my earlier wake up call…”

A slow smirk spread across Gabby’s face.

“That so, little girl?”

~~~

The sight that greeted Lindsay as she slid through the door to the bedroom was one she would not object to seeing every time she came back from a coffee run.

Michelle was sprawled out across the bed, covers kicked off long ago to tangle around her foot and cascade to the floor, her hair a curly mess spread across the pillows. Her fingers were clutched tightly in Gabby’s pixie cut as the other woman sucked bruises across the shorter girl’s breasts, wicked lips quirked up in a smug grin as she rubbed a knee between Michelle’s legs.

Oh, and that was Lindsay’s favorite part.

Michelle’s tentacles were always so beautiful. Lindsay would be jealous of them if it weren’t for the fact that she got to run her fingers through them whenever she wanted, to kiss them and pet them and play with them to her heart’s content. The vivid violet tentacles squirmed under the attention being paid to them, wiggling out to try and catch Gabby’s knee and hold it still, the little pearls dotting the outside of them leaking a steady stream of viscous liquid to ease the way. Gabby’s own rust colored tentacles were hidden under her but Lindsay could picture them easily, how they would be sliding across Michelle’s hip, little ridges catching along the soft skin, searching for purchase.

Lindsay sighed happily as she moved to set the carafe of coffee on the nightstand before quickly pulling her shirt up and off, finally catching the attention of the women on the bed.

“Starting without me, girls?” she asked, a smile touching her lips at the blissed out look on Michelle’s face and the wicked smirk on Gabby’s. Both girls’ eyes were clouded over as they took in the simple pink bra Lindsay had thrown on that morning, gazes hungry for more.

“Was just warming her up for you, love,” Gabby rumbled, throwing a wink at the redhead whilst pulling back (to a chorus of soft whines from Michelle) to scoot to the edge of the bed, hands lifting to trail soft fingers up Lindsay’s sides. “Figured you deserved it after going out to get us coffee so ‘early’ in the morning an’ all that.” 

Michelle rolled her eyes at Gabby’s air quotes but recovered quickly to watch as Gabby rose higher on her knees to kiss the redhead, fingers slipping behind her to unhook her bra and massage down her arms as she pulled the straps down, the purr she let out against Lindsay’s lips just barely audible.

“Such beautiful women,” Gabby murmured against Lindsay’s lips, pausing a moment to nibble on her lower lip before pulling back to admire the body in front of her. “Dunno what I did to deserve you two, but I’m damn thankful.”

“You’d better be,” Lindsay said with a smile before pulling Gabby back in for a kiss with one hand, the other dipping down to unbutton and unzip her jeans. 

As Gabby’s hands drifted down to help push the fabric from Lindsay’s hips Michelle finally got with the program and pulled herself up and over behind Gabby, reaching around to rub at Lindsay’s hips as they were exposed, pressing her hips to the woman’s in front of her, drawing a soft moan from Gabby as one violet tentacle reached between her legs to tangle with her own.

Lindsay hummed happily into Gabby’s lips, kissing her harder as she kicked her pants and underwear off. She pulled back to kiss at the corner of Gabby’s mouth as it hung open, glancing down at the little show going on near the other girl’s hips. Her own soft purple tentacles must have been jealous, however, as they wasted no time in tangling with the other girls’, earning a sharp gasp from Lindsay’s lips and a chuckle from Michelle’s as Gabby’s hips stuttered between the two of them.

“Bloody fucking hell, Lindsay,” she gasped out, reaching backwards to drag Michelle’s hips closer to her own as she finally made the decision to buck her own forward into Lindsay’s. 

“Mind of their own, I swear,” Lindsay choked out, placing a hand on Gabby’s chest as she slowly drew back despite her mind screaming at her to just stay where she was. Gabby collapsed backwards into Michelle, earning a sharp hiss and a smack to the side of her head when Michelle fell back with a soft ‘whump.’ “But I think you promised me a soft, pliant Chelle to do with as my little heart desired, yes?”

With a soft ‘bollocksing fuck,’ Gabby pulled herself away from the woman behind her and collapsed ungracefully to the side, panting out a quiet, “That I did, love. Might wanna get on that, yeah?” with a shaky smirk in Lindsay’s direction.

A blinding smile lit across Lindsay’s face as she moved to tackle Michelle back on the bed, the slighter girl’s body bouncing slightly with the movement. “Good! That means it’s my turn to play with you, okay?”

Michelle threw her arms over her head in surrender. “Looks like I’m at your mercy, my queen.”

“That it does!” 

And with a soft giggle and a quick kiss to her lips Lindsay scooted down the bed and immediately licked a stripe up the nearest tentacle, earning her a snarled “FUCK!” and an abrupt buck of Michelle’s hips.

Lindsay hummed out a happy little tune as one of the lower tentacles fought its way past her lips, bringing the fingers of her right hand to tangle in the remaining two, the tapered tips immediately wrapping around her forefinger and middle fingers as she gently squeezed their bulging middles. The tentacle in her mouth pulsed with the frantic beats of Michelle’s heart and slick fluid quickly slipping out past Lindsay’s lips to coat Michelle’s Lindsay’s fingers and Michelle’s hips, making it easier for the redhead to slide her fingers through the mess of slick appendages.

Gabby, not one to be ignored, went back to her earlier antics of biting at kissing at Chelle’s breasts, dragging one of the curly haired girl’s hands down to tangle in her own writhing nest of tentacles, whimpering softly into the suction she had on Michelle’s nipple when the older girl finally got with the program and started to pet softly at her crotch. The little rusty appendages wiggled furiously in response, tangling around Michelle’s fingers in a million different ways as they attempted to hold her hand there, ridges catching on her nails and sending jolts of pleasure through Gabby’s nerves.

Michelle was dying. Between the bruises forming across the skin between her breasts and Lindsay drawing back from the tentacle she had thoroughly worked over to move her attention to another one, Michelle was definitely going to die. She let out a choked warning between her whimpers to warn the redhead between her thighs, a raspy, “Shit, fuck, Linds, s’too much, ‘m gonna-”

Lindsay sucked harder in response, untangling her fingers to wrap her hand as best she could around the two bulging tentacles outside her lips, jerking her hand quickly along their length as a shriek worked its way out of Michelle’s mouth and a thicker, violet liquid seeped out across Lindsay’s fingers and filled her mouth. She let out a soft, happy hum and swallowed what was in her mouth before pulling off to lick delicately at the slowly retracting tentacles held loosely in her grasp. She smiled as they seemed to shrivel in on themselves before tangling together to pull back into Michelle’s body.

Giving the girl’s hips one last, good lick, Lindsay pulled herself back over Michelle to kiss softly at the breast unoccupied by Gabby’s mouth before reaching down to tangle her own fingers in the mess of rust colored tentacles, petting and wiggling where Michelle’s now limp fingers had stopped.

Gabby sighed happily and moved to smother Lindsay’s mouth with her own, thrusting into the woman’s clever fingers as she grew closer to her own climax, her short tentacles tensing and holding strong to Lindsay’s wrist. 

“Jesus, love, just a little more, please,” she begged softly, bumping her nose into Lindsay’s cheek. “Just a little…”

Michelle, though still enjoying her own afterglow, finally wiggled her fingers a little, tickling at the base of Gabby’s tentacles and finally setting her off, the British girl lurching forward to bury her face in Lindsay’s neck as soft, orangey liquid seeped from the tips of her tentacles, sticking to the hands they were slowly releasing. 

Michelle giggled as Gabby promptly collapsed onto the bed and curled into a little ball of contentment before turning back to Lindsay. 

“Look at my beautiful, unselfish girlfriend, getting both of us off without even one complaint,” Michelle grinned, leaning up to peck Lindsay softly across the lips. “I think you need a little attention, huh?”

“God, yes, please,” Lindsay smiled back, giggling shrilly as Michelle abruptly lay back and grabbed at Lindsay’s hips, dragging the other woman up so that she was straddling Michelle’s chest, her swollen pastel tentacles right in front of Michelle’s mouth. “Fuck, Chelle,” Lindsay groaned as Michelle instantly opened her mouth and teased her tongue out to coax one of the tentacles past her lips, both of her hands coming up to grasp one of the others and pump them slowly. 

Lindsay wound her fingers Michelle’s curls, groaning out soft encouragements of, “fuck, harder, Chelle please” as her hips twitched forward and back, little pearls of moisture gathering at the tips of her tentacles as her orgasm approached.

“Use your teeth a little, love,” Gabby mumbled sleepily as she watched, a smug grin gracing her face when Michelle complied and wrung a wheezing whimper from Lindsay’s throat. “That’s it, Chelle, tighten your lips and rub at the tips of them with your nails. Yeah, just like that, babe, keep it up.”

Lindsay’s head was lolling on her shoulders, eyelashes kissing her flushed cheeks as she attempted to hang on just a little longer. When Gabby told Michelle to start humming, though, Lindsay fucking lost it.

“Oh, oh fuck, Chelle, Gabby, I-!”

The nearly clear liquid that outright shot out of Lindsay’s tentacles just barely missed Michelle’s hair, instead dripping down to get caught in the girl’s long lashes and down her chin to pool at the hollow of her throat, a few stray drops here and there dripping down to darken the bedsheets. 

Panting, Lindsay drew her twitching, over sensitized tentacles out of Michelle’s grasp so that she could straddle the other girl’s waist and rain kisses across her face, her tongue flicking out here and there to clean the mess off of Chelle’s face, little words of praise falling from her lips.

“So gorgeous,” kiss, “so sweet,” a small swipe of tongue across her cheek, “love you so much...”

“Alright,” Michelle grinned a few minutes later when her face felt mostly clean. “As much as I love your kisses, Linds,” and she stopped to kiss the redhead’s nose, “I seem to remember something about coffee. Which is probably cooled off enough for us to drink, now, don’t you think?”

Lindsay giggled and swatted softly at Michelle’s shoulder but got up to get the coffee anyway, shoving at Gabby’s shoulder on her way up and sending the other girl crashing to the floor with a squawk.

**Author's Note:**

> A reference for Lindsay's wigglywoos can be found [here](http://36.media.tumblr.com/710780388da0bb6f8d943c9a67ee01e3/tumblr_mp54s6zwJP1sxjqaco1_1280.png) and Michael's and Gavin's (male) woos can be found [here](http://imageshack.us/a/img89/4577/3y1.png) (they are the first and last in the lineup).
> 
> Michael's and Gavin's were changed a bit in the story to make their genitals more feminine. ♥


End file.
